Rock and Rule: Scooby Doo
When a trap erupts, and Daphne's leg gets broken, the Gang are on their own when the ghost of disgraced rock star, Bryce Thatcher, is haunting the place is ruining everywhere, and they meet Iron Weasel. Characters *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) - got her leg broken on a mystery of Thatcher. *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Iron Weasel: **Derek Jupiter (Steve Valentine) - the lead singer **Tripp Campbell (Logan Miller) - the guitarist **Burger Pitt (Greg Baker) - the bass guitarist **Ash Tyler (Stephen Full) - the drummer *Izzy Fuentes (Caitlyn Taylor Love) - Tripp's neighbor and one of his best friends *The Ghost of Bryce Thatcher (Steve Blum) - the main antagonist and a former band member of Iron Weasel who haunts them *Simon Craig (Alan Thicke) - Iron Weasel's manager *Suspects: **Abraham Orson (Bruce Campbell) - owner of Retro Disco Shop, Reason: his picture is seen with Simon Craig before Thatcher's death. **Ferris Ferdinand (Ozzy Osbourne) - Tatoo Shop Owner who offered a Tatoo to Daphne, Reason: He is revealed to be Ozzy Osbourne himself. **Omar Swagger (Troy Baker) - Simon Craig's nephew, and a friend to the Iron Weasel, Reason: His Credit Card was found under the Ghost's boot. **Lydia Wendol (Emmanule Chirqui) - big fan of Iron Weasel, and a worker at "the Tatoo Lagoon" Shop, Reason: She has a tatoo with Iron Weasel's Death on her thigh. **Grace Talbot (April Stewart) - Swimsuit Model, Expert Singer, and Fred's old friend from Elementary, Reason: She had a sign up for the contest but was voted off. *Culprits: **Bryce Thatcher (Steven Blum) - Reason: faked his death to gain publicity, and to get even with Iron Weasel for cheating him of his diserved Allowance. **Lydia Wendol (Emmanule Chirqui) - Reason: She hated the name Iron Weasel, and wanted them to change the name, and was promised by Bryce to be part of the "Destroyers". Plot: It begins in Nova Scotia, there Iron Weasol has made a new hit known as "Can You Hear The Night", then in mists and the ghost of Bryce Thatcher appears to scare Iron Weasol, and telling them that they have disgraced him and betrayed him over a song he was declined before his death on a plane crash. Meanwhile, Shaggy has been having Dreams of being on Stage, and Daphne wearing her Swimsuit, and having a Metal Horse Landing on her. Velma tries to remind Shaggy that it was a dream, but then Shaggy tells her that Fred will be placed in a hospital because he went the wrong way chasing a shadow, Velma was starting to question more dreams, Shaggy tells her that She will accidently smash her Glasses at a Restaraunt, and he and Scooby will fall into a deep hole. This worried Velma, and the gang reached to Nova Scotia, Fred announces that he has tickets to Iron Weasel, and he denied Shaggy's dream. Until Fred sees a Shadow at the tunnel, and then rams into a Pine Tree. Daphne was fine, Velma was fine, but Fred was knocked out. Fred wakes up and apologizes to Shaggy. Velma and Daphne are now in superstitions. Shaggy meets the Iron Weasel at the "Rose Cafe", Velma and Daphne were geeking out on the Iron Weasel Team, Scooby reminds Daphne about Fred. Scooby then sees a mysterious character named Abraham Orson who explains a ghost of a former member. Velma gets suspicious of Abraham, and looks into this mystery, Shaggy informs Velma about his dreams, and Velma gets shakened, and realizes her Glasses were off the whole time, and steps on her glasses, causing her to have a temperary meltdown, and Shaggy glues the glasses. Velma then realizes that Shaggy's dreams were right, and in that night Shaggy is dreaming that Scooby gets swallowed up by an Alligator, then the Gator falls into the Lions Den. Scooby is now worried, Velma now knows that her part in Shaggy's dream had come true, and so did Fred's. Then Shaggy and Scooby gets separated by seeing a giant clown balloon, they see it leads to a morgue, then Shaggy finds the body of Bryce Thatcher, only to realize it was a fake, then the ghost chases Scooby, and Shaggy to an abandoned Warehouse, and it tries to use a buzzsaw on Shaggy, and Scooby, which then Velma rescues them when she throws a punching bag at him, then he disappeared. Velma now knows that Bryce Thatcher is still alive, and faked his suicide, she informed Simon Craig about it and he was shocked,Velma meets Izzy Feuntes. Velma then looks into the suspects history and sees that they all had an audition and lost and are angry at the American Idol winners "Iron Weasel". Daphne puts on a Swimsuit, and was close the the Silver Horse Road House sign, and then the Horse lands on her, because Thatcher pushed it hoping it would land on "Iron Weasel", Scooby then chases Thatcher, only to fall into a Deep Hole, and Shaggy along with him. Velma and the gang come to a conclusion that Shaggy's dreams were visions of the future, and all beg Shaggy for forgiveness. Scooby reveals a clue when he bit Thatcher, and that he seen a Tattoo of Iron Weasel's Death on his thigh, revealing Lydia Wendol is in league with Thatcher. Grace Tabolt worried about Fred and the Gang, then decides to help Scooby, and Shaggy complete the case. Then Iron Weasel thought up a plan that can help the gang solve the mystery! Trivia: *This is another crossover with Disney. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Comedy Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Crossovers